


[Podfic] A Year To Grow On

by godofpancakes (Vera_DragonMuse), PantherX



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/godofpancakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherX/pseuds/PantherX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's brief liaison with his brother is discovered, he finds himself exiled. Then he finds himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Year To Grow On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Year to Grow On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219671) by [godofpancakes (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/godofpancakes). 



After two voice-destroying battles with the flu and a semester of school, my first podfic is finished and online!

This series is very dear to me, as it was the first larger piece that grabbed my heart in the Loki/Thor fandom.

As this is my first podfic, critiques would be greatly appriciated.

 

 

  


[ **Download Here** ](https://www.box.com/s/ym7c0jnjzac01ydbw4vw)

Length: 00:36:40

Cover Art by PantherX


End file.
